


Heartbreak

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a friend.





	1. Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains secondhand sexual harassment, and a sexual assault joke. It is depicted as negative, terrible, and in no way positive or funny. Please read with caution. Stay safe! <3

Silverware clattered against chipped dishes and the light hum of multiple conversations permeated the air as the busy diner bustled around a man in a booth, who was busy demolishing a pizza all by himself. 

_“Phew. Swimming really works up the ol' appetite.”_

Kukui surveyed the diner as he munched on a slice, happily humming to himself.

_“Wonder what the girls are up to this evening. I think Burnet said she has a date?”_

He ignored the twinge in his stomach and stuffed another slice into his mouth.

He looked up and noticed a muscular man with curly brown hair hovering at the entrance.

_“Wait…isn’t that her boy? Aww, they comin’ here? She probably wants a slice of that chocolate pie they got.”_

A waitress led the man to a booth right behind Kukui’s. 

He tried to avoid noticing the dude’s defined arm muscles and piercing blue eyes.

_“Heh. Better finish quick so I don’t bother ‘em!”_

He stuffed another slice into his mouth. 

“Hey, no way! Whatup, bud?”

Kukui felt his booth shift as two shorter men joined their friend. 

“Nothing! Meeting the girlfriend for dinner!” 

“Nice.” 

“Ya gonna get lucky tonight?” 

A slice of pizza froze halfway to Kukui’s mouth. 

He heard an uncomfortable laugh.

“Hope so.” 

Kukui heard a slapping sound. He guessed it was one of the two men patting their friend on the back. 

Another uncomfortable laugh, this time joined by the rest of the table’s raucous laughter. 

“Nice. We’ll clear outa the apartment so you can get busy.” 

“She’s kinda cute, but man she’s weird. Dunno how you deal with that.” 

“She’s not that bad.” 

“I mean, alright. Her tits are out of control. I guess that makes up for how much of a weirdo she is. At least a little.” 

“I dunno, dude, she doesn’t seem the type to put out without a lot of work. Just the impression I get, ya know? You even get any yet?” 

Another nervous laugh. 

“Come on, man.”

“Eh, just knock her out with some booze. That should solve everything. Just get her trashed and have your fun!”

The three men burst out in another round of laughter.

Kukui inhaled a long, shuddering breath. 

He clasped his hands under the table. 

They were shaking. 

He silently pulled out his phone and started furiously texting.

> Hey! Ya got a minute? 
> 
> Mhm! What’s up? c:
> 
> Your boyfriend’s kinda medium height? Curly brown hair? That medicine major? 
> 
> Umm yes? 
> 
> Does he have two friends? A shorter blonde dude and a guy with a goatee? 
> 
> Yeah, those sound like his two roommates. 
> 
> Are you meeting him at the diner like now?
> 
> Yes? In ten minutes?

Kukui’s stomach dropped into his shoes. 

> Hold up. Don’t go in. I’ll meet you outside. 
> 
> UMM OK????
> 
> Trust me. 

She sent a confused face emoji in reply.

Five minutes later, Kukui had finished his pizza, paid for his food, left a generous tip, and was waiting on a bench outside of the diner, his arms crossed and his mouth set into a grim line.

The humid late afternoon air left the sky and street in an orange haze. He watched creamsicle clouds drift by and attempted to calm down while he silently waited. 

“Hello!”

He glanced across the street and smiled, despite himself.

Burnet jogged across the road to meet him, holding her bag to her side as she held her glasses to her face with her other hand. 

“You weirdo. Way to send me a string of cryptic texts and get me all worried!” she chirped, quickly using her shirt to clean the fog off of her glasses. “Ugh. Stupid humidity. Shoulda worn contacts.” 

Kukui smiled up at her and patted the bench to ask her to sit. 

She sank into the seat, shifting her bag to rest next to her. 

They sat silently for a second while Kukui tried to figure out where to start.

“Listen. I dunno how to tell you this. I really don’t know what to say?”

Burnet stared up at him with wide green eyes. 

Kukui's stomach clenched unpleasantly. He shifted in his seat.

“I was just in there havin’ dinner. Your guy got seated behind me. His buddies bumped into him and they started…talking?” 

She quietly nodded. 

“They…I don’t know how to say it. I don’t wanna repeat what they said. It was…gross.” 

“What…what was it about?” 

Kukui squeezed his eyes shut. 

“You.” 

Burnet was silent.

He opened his eyes to see his friend staring at her shoes. 

After a long pause, she spoke up in a low and dangerous voice. 

“Tell me everything. Now.” 

Kukui swallowed thickly.

“They were talking about…how you look. Lewdly. They called you weird. They joked about…”

He took a deep breath.

“They joked that your boyfriend should get you drunk to…you know.” 

“He did? He said that? He was going to-”

“No. It was the roommates.”

“Did he say anything? To stop it?” 

“No. He laughed. He seemed uncomfortable, but he didn’t really try to stop them.” 

“Oh. I see.” 

They silently sat on the bench for what seemed like an eternity in the thick hazy air. 

Burnet pulled out her phone and started tapping away. 

Kukui silently watched her.

She glared at her phone after a few moments of work before slamming it with a final tap.

“Alright. It’s done.” 

Kukui raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re done. Just broke up with him. Not putting up with that sort of shit.” 

“Over text?!"

“He doesn’t deserve face-to-face. Not after that.” 

“…cold.”

Burnet continued tapping at her phone.

“Annndd…that’s the contact info. Gone. Poof. Vanished,” she announced in a quiet, theatrically chipper voice. “New phone, who dis?” 

She put her phone on the weathered wooden bench with a long, deep breath.

Kukui stared, gobsmacked.

“I…I didn’t mean to…break y-”

“Stop, Kukui. Don’t start. Not now. I trust you. I know you wouldn’t lie or exaggerate that sort of thing. If I’d overheard it myself, I would have still done this.”

Her shoulders slumped. 

“You probably just saved me from a bigger mess down the road. Or something worse.”

She blinked hard.

“I really liked him. I thought he was sweet,” she said in a quiet voice. 

Kukui silently reached out and gently rubbed her back. 

She sniffled. 

“I don’t wanna make a scene in public.”

“Wanna go home?”

“Yes.”

“Want company?”

“Maybe.” 

“Need-“ 

The diner’s glass door slammed open. 

Burnet’s ex-boyfriend came slinking out, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed.

He glanced over at the bench and froze. 

Kukui glowered at him, his hand still on Burnet’s back, the expression on his face clearly conveying the message “you blew it, bro.”

Burnet silently stared at him, her chin raised and defiant, her eyes steely and harsh. 

He scuttled away. 

Kukui swore under his breath and patted Burnet’s back again. 

“Let’s go. Umm…I can chill with you. If you don’t wanna be alone tonight. We can binge documentaries, yeah? I already ate, but we can order in something for ya so you don’t have to deal with people?” 

“…okay. I feel a little sick, but I should try to eat. I missed lunch again.” 

“I’ll call in an order for ya. Whatever you want.”

He sheepishly pulled a small styrofoam box out from behind his back.

“And I might’ve already gotten ya desert, too. I got you a slice of the pie you like. The chocolate one. I thought you might need it.” 

Burnet stood up. 

She sniffled.

“…he never wanted to watch documentaries with me,” she said in a tiny voice, clutching the strap of her bag.

Kukui stood up.

He pulled her into a long hug, careful to not crush the pie in his hands. 


	2. Thunderbolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a seat in the foyer, take a number.
> 
> I was lightning before the thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some borderline explicit content towards the end. Please be aware of that if you choose to read. Thanks!

“Heya. Callin’ in a delivery order?”

Burnet slumped on the couch as she listened to Kukui’s side of the phone call in the kitchen.

Her eyes drifted to her reading chair in the corner of the living room.

An oversized hoodie casually slung over one of the arms made her stomach ice up. 

_“Back to wearing mine, I guess. I’ll have to stuff that in his mailbox. And run away screaming.”_

She sighed and sunk deeper into the couch cushions.

_“I feel so sick. At least we weren’t that serious. But we still…ugh. I can’t believe this. I feel sick. I want to take a long shower. A really long shower.”_

“…rad. Thanks!” 

Kukui entered the room and hesitantly hovered over the couch before plopping down next to Burnet. 

“All set. You’ll have food in half an hour!” 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

They sat quietly, the sound of a dripping faucet from the bathroom and the occasional loud conversation from other apartments the only noise. 

“What a weekend for the roomies to visit family out of town,” Burnet finally muttered. “I feel bad saying it, but I’m almost glad. I kinda feel like being quiet and alone. I’m not even going to let them know what happened until Monday. It’ll be a…thing when they find out.” 

“Err. I keep feeling like I pushed you into letting me hang out. And I know we haven’t hung out much…one-on-one. Alone. I understand if you need space. Or if you're uncomfortable. If you want me to leave, just say the word and I’ll fly outa here in a flash.” 

Burnet slowly looked up at Kukui.

“Did…you…just…”

He grinned and shrugged sheepishly. 

She burst out in tears. 

“Woah, oh no, oh no, umm, I’m sorry!” Kukui said, hesitantly holding out his hands to hover in front of a sobbing Burnet. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry my puns made you cry!” 

“It’s not the puns, dummy,” she choked out after a few moments of uncontrollable tears. “I’ve been holding this…back…for…an hour…oh no. This isn’t good. Hard to breathe…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Slow and deep. Don’t hyperventilate. Can I touch you?” 

Burnet was barely able to nod. 

Kukui reached out and started gently rubbing her shoulder. 

“Keep breathing…focus on things you can feel right now…”

_“The couch cushions…my hair…my shirt…my glasses…Kukui’s hand…”_

She nodded.

“Things you can hear…”

_“The drippy faucet. The fridge humming in the kitchen. Someone’s TV upstairs…Kukui’s voice…”_

She nodded again. Her breaths were much calmer.

“Alright. A few things you can see.” 

_“The bookshelf…Fennel’s plants…the sunset…the hoodie-“_

She gasped and choked out a sob. 

“You’re doing great. Crying is okay. Just keep breathing.”

She glanced up into Kukui’s face. 

_“…Kukui’s smile.”_

She gave him a small, shuddery grin. 

“Sorry for calling you a dummy that one time,” she whispered. 

He burst out laughing. 

Burnet lightly giggled, her face streaked with rapidly drying tears. 

“I think I pulled out of it.” 

“Good. Stay as relaxed as you can.”

He patted her shoulder and shifted his weight to get comfortable. 

“Need anything? Besides the food?” 

“I’m a mess. I don’t even know what I need. Maybe a shower? I feel like death.”

“Oh. Go ahead! I’ll meet the delivery person for ya. Was planning to do that anyway.” 

“Alright. My wallet’s in my bag in the kitchen.” 

“No way. I got it.” 

“Kuuukkuuiiiiii…”

“Please? I wanna help. You've had a horrible day.” 

He gave her a set of rockruff eyes.

Her stomach flipped a little.

She sighed. 

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Burnet was leaning on the shower wall, the cool water cascading over her face and shoulders.

She sighed. 

She flipped her hair back and got to work getting clean. 

Ten minutes later, she was out of the shower and she was feeling much more human. 

She caught her reflection in the mirror. 

Her face was a lot less puffy.

_“Well, that’s a start.”_

 She toweled at her hair until it was no longer dripping wet, and wrapped herself in a second towel. 

Almost on autopilot, she exited the bathroom, slumping down the hallway to her bedroom. 

A small squeak made her glance up. 

Kukui was standing at the entrance of the hallway, his eyes huge, his mouth open, and a large bag of takeout containers hanging from his hand. 

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. 

“Fuck,” Burnet finally croaked.

“Oh no, oh no, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was gonna yell through the door to check on you and let you know food was here and…I froze! I panicked! I wasn’t expecting…I didn’t hear you open the door…I thought I heard the shower going…”

“No, it’s okay, it’s not like I’m…I’m covered, I don’t care if you see…it’s okay…”

They stared at each other for a second longer before Burnet scuttled to her bedroom, yelling “BE RIGHT BACK!” over her shoulder, falling into the room and gently closing the door with her foot. 

She sat on her floor for a minute, still in the towel (which was starting to slip), her heart pounding out of her chest.

“This has been such a weird day.” 

She slowly readjusted the towel, sat up, and got to work blow drying her thick hair. 

PJ pants and a tank top were the next order of business.

_“Alright. I’m clean. And in comfy clothes.”_

She stretched and mussed up her hair with both hands in a fit of energy. 

_“Maybe I’ll try to eat.”_

She poked her head into the living room. 

Kukui was staring off into space, his hands clasped in his lap, his face beet red. 

He slowly turned to look at her. 

“…I’m…so sorry.” 

Burnet facepalmed. 

“Seriously. Wasn’t a big deal.”

“Umm…food’s here.”

He swept his arm at the coffee table, presenting the takeout boxes. 

“Dig in!”

Burnet slowly sat down next to him. 

She picked a box and opened it, sniffing at the contents. 

She grabbed a fork and dug into the pasta, taking cautious, slow bites.

“Thanks again,” she muttered through a full mouth, glancing up at Kukui. 

She swallowed.

“I’m starting to feel a ton better.”

“G-good. That’s real good.”

She stared at him for a moment. 

“Want some? You ordered way too much. I’m probably gonna only have this, and maybe the pie later.” 

Kukui silently grabbed a box and stuffed a huge bread roll into his mouth. 

Burnet gave him a sardonic look and grabbed the remote. 

She searched for a moment and settled on a show about astronomy. 

The remote landed on the far side of the couch with a dull thunk while she picked the food back up.

“Hey…it really wasn’t a big deal. Honest.” she finally said, returning her attention to her pasta and the show.

She vaguely heard Kukui swallow. 

“…okay.” 

“I trust you. And it’s not like I was butt naked.”

Kukui nearly spat out a swig of water. 

Burnet started laughing. 

An embarrassed Kukui joined in.

After they finished eating, they slowly ended up leaning against each other, their tired eyes focused on a steady stream of educational programming.

Burnet’s eyes started fluttering shut…

A loud tap on the window nearly made her jump off the couch. 

Kukui jerked awake next to her.

“What’s wrong?”

Burnet rose onto her knees and leaned over to glance out the picture window behind the couch. 

“Oh no.” 

“What?” 

“Oh for-“ 

“BURNET! SWEETIE!” 

Kukui immediately jumped up to join her at the window. 

Burnet’s ex was standing on the sidewalk, staring up at her apartment’s balcony. 

He wound up to throw another small pebble. 

The balcony’s glass door slammed open with a furious bang.

“HEY! ASSHOLE! STOP THROWING ROCKS AT MY WINDOW!”

His arm lowered. 

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry. You were so right. I messed up. Please forgive me!” 

“DON’T CALL ME SWEETIE! AND I KNOW I’M RIGHT! AND YES, YOU MESSED UP! PRETTY SPECTACULARLY, I’D SAY!”

“Please! Take me back!”

“NO.”

“I’m so sorry!”

“THAT’S GREAT! LEARN FROM THIS AND NEVER TREAT A GIRL LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!”

“I didn’t…it wasn’t even me!”

Burnet slammed her fist on the doorframe. 

“DON’T YOU GET IT? YOU WERE CULPABLE! YOU LAUGHED! YOU DIDN’T TRY TO STOP IT! YOU DIDN’T STICK UP FOR ME! I DON’T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HURTFUL AND SKETCHY THAT CONVERSATION WAS! IT’S OVER! DONE! THAT’S IT! ACCEPT IT!”

Silence. 

The man slumped and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Oh. That reminds me…”

A sweatshirt smacked into his face.

“You dropped this.” 

As he pulled the hoodie off his head, he glanced up to see Burnet slamming the door shut.

And he saw Kukui, who was glaring daggers at him through the window.

He turned to leave, slinking out of the pool of light into the darkness of the street.

He hugged the sweatshirt to his chest.  

He started crying.

 

* * *

  

“Sorry. That was dumb. I hope I don’t get in trouble for the noise.” 

“Drama happens. I don’t think it’s a big deal.” 

Burnet flopped back on the couch and crossed her arms.

“What a fu-“ 

Kukui’s eyes widened as she softly unleashed a long string of creative profanity. 

“Wooooo.” 

“Ugh. Sorry.” 

“Didn’t know you could swear like that. Damn, girl.” 

“You haven’t watched me work on a device. That was tame.” 

Kukui gave her a shy grin.

“Just another thing that makes you awesome.”

Burnet stared for a moment and shyly ducked her head, smiling at her hands.

Her fingers twitched. 

She tried to push down the butterfree in her stomach. 

_“Oh no. I thought I was over that.”_

_“He saw you almost naked.”_

Her stomach clenched. 

_“…you liked it.”_

“Umm…it’s getting late. I think I wanna try to sleep.” 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll head out…”

Burnet tried to calm her breath. 

_“Invite him to your room.”_

_“NO!!!”_

“Umm…actually, it’s getting really late. If you don’t have anything to do tomorrow, do you wanna…just stay here?” 

“Oh! Actually…are you sure?”

“I mean, I’m not asking…”

“Duh! I know!” 

“The couch pulls out into a bed. We’ve got extra blankets and pillows.” 

“…would seeing me in my boxers bother you? I get pretty hot when I sleep so…”

Burnet’s stomach flipped. 

_“Well, that answers that question.”_

“Oh uhh, no! That’s fine! Revenge for seeing me in a towel! Hah!” 

Kukui grinned. 

“Okay. I got my gym bag with me, so I even have clean clothes and shower stuff. And Rocky’s in there in his ball, so I won’t have to rush home to take care of him in the morning or anything.” 

“Oh, good! You can let him out if he wants to run around. It’s okay.” 

“Cool!” 

They got to work moving the coffee table, setting up the fold out bed, and searching for spare comforters and blankets and pillows in the hallway closet. 

They soon turned the living room into a comfortable bedroom.

“This is perf! Thanks!” Kukui laughed, hopping onto the bed. “This is actually pretty comfy for a fold out!” 

“I bet the comforters help with that. Heh.” 

“Yeah. I can pretty much sleep anywhere, so woulda been okay with anything. But this is great!” 

Burnet smiled at him and leaned on the door frame.

“Alrighty. Umm…good night?”

“Sleep tight!”

Burnet shyly waved before ducking away. 

After brushing her teeth and grabbing some water, she slid into her dim bedroom, leaving the door open a crack. 

She listened to Kukui brush his teeth and freshen up with a small smile on her face. 

She hopped into bed, grabbing a video game before cuddling into her sheets. 

Within minutes she was out cold, a half finished puzzle illuminated on the device in her limp hands.

 

* * *

 

Her door slowly slid open. 

Kukui poked his head in. 

“You asleep? Is it okay if I borrow mouthwash?”

Burnet sleepily turned, her face mostly hidden under her plaid comforter.

“Yeah. Go ahead. The blue stuff is mine. You can steal some of it.” 

“Cool. Thanks!” 

A few minutes later, and her door creaked open again. 

“Hey. Not tired. Can I bug ya for a bit?”

She huffed. 

“Sure.”

Kukui slowly sat at the foot of her bed.

“Listen. Uhh…there’s something I’ve been meaning to…tell you.”

He gulped.

“I…”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Uhh…”

Burnet slowly slid out from under her blanket. 

Her slinky tank top slid down her chest. 

Kukui’s eyes shot to the tempting expanse of soft bare skin. 

“Hey. Eyes up here, buddy.” 

“…s-sorry.”

“Actually…go ahead and look.” 

She leaned forward. 

“…I like it.”

Kukui dove at her.

Burnet smoothly ducked under the comforter, letting Kukui in with her before tossing the blanket over them.

“What am I doing?” she whispered, basking in his warmth and staring into his eyes as he slowly traced her cheekbone with his thumb. “This is such a bad idea.”

“Somehow I think it’ll be okay.” Kukui whispered. 

He leaned in and started kissing her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair. 

Her entire body jolted. 

It felt like being electrocuted. 

She moaned softly and pulled his warm body to hers, clutching at his back as he pressed against her, gently kissing and tasting her skin. 

“Touch me.” 

He eagerly started touching her chest with a groan that lit a fire in her stomach. 

“Under the shirt.” 

He followed her instructions with a louder groan. 

Burnet’s head fell back as he started grinding his hips against hers, his enjoyment of their activity blatant under the thin material of his boxers. 

"You like this?...you like me?...I can feel..."

Her eyes fluttered shut, her voice shuddering out quiet sobs under her breath.

“Yeah...I do...ugh, I want you so bad.”

He trailed his lips down her neck and started kissing and nuzzling at her chest.

She pushed into him, grabbing his hair and whimpering lightly as she wiggled against him in frustration.

“I want you too.”

He moaned.

She answered him, her wiggling getting more and more insistent as the sucking kisses on her chest got more and more brave until he was gently tasting the goosebumps on her soft, shivery skin, her tank top sliding lower and lower until it was barely covering her and doing nothing to prevent him from kissing and tasting her all over...

“I don’t care if this is a rebound. You’re becoming one of my best friends. I want you. I need you so badly. I lo-”

 

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ** _

 

Burnet jolted awake. 

She gasped for breath, her hand up her shirt, her arm and leg swung over her spare pillow.

“Oh…my…effing…”

Her door creaked open. 

She hurriedly removed her hand and ducked under the blanket. 

“Woo! Did you hear that? I think that thunderbolt hit one of the buildings downtown!” 

She blinked at him owlishly

“Really?” 

“Yeah! I hope everyone’s okay!” 

“Most of the taller buildings have lightning rods. It’s probably fine.” 

Kukui slid into the room. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Shook me awake, though.”

She reached over to turn off her abandoned game. 

Kukui glanced out the window. 

“Looks like we’re about to get hammered.”

“Good. That’ll cool things off and get rid of this humidity.” 

“Wanna watch the storm?” 

“Okay.”

They silently watched the squall roll in, cross-legged on the fold out bed in the living room, the flashes of lightning illuminating their faces in bursts.

Burnet’s eyes were heavy with guilt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I updating this instead of my main fic? 
> 
> I dunno, but have it anyway. We'll do this one as a three parter!
> 
> (Don't worry, I've been working on JLH too. It'll update soon)!
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Blue skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every morning when I wake up  
> (Shut the door baby, don't say a word)

A bright, clear blue sky shone into the airy living room. 

Fresh, crisp morning air drifted in through the open window, bringing with it a leftover smell of rain, and the scent of growing things. 

A murkrow cawed in the tree outside the apartment building, its raspy voice shaking Kukui awake. 

He stretched his arms over his head, groaning loudly in a sleepy haze. 

_“Good sleep. Feelin' great.”_

His brain caught up to his pleasantly rested body.

_“Crud. Gotta check on Burnet.”_

He slowly got out of bed, stretching again as his feet hit the floor. 

He checked the time on his watch. 

_“I don’t wanna bust in on her. That’d be all kinds of creepy.”_

His eyes swept to his phone on the coffee table. 

He grinned. 

> Hey! Ya awake? How are you doing this morning? Need anything? It’s a gorgeous day! :)

He cheerfully waited for her return text. 

The blue ellipses popped up and floated on the screen. 

> Whay u wan
> 
> Huh? 
> 
> what do u want
> 
> Just 
> 
> Checking on ya?
> 
> im pine 
> 
> Huh?
> 
> I’M FINE STUPDI AUTO CORRECT 
> 
> Are you okay?
> 
> YED HOLY ARACCUSS YES
> 
> ITS SO RARLY WHY U WAAKE 

Kukui started laughing. 

> It’s almost eight!
> 
> OH A WEKEND!
> 
> Not sorry and I’d like to add this is amusing as hell 
> 
> I’M GON COME INTHERE AND MAEK U SORRY 
> 
> MAEK! 
> 
> Hahahaha! XD

“KUKUI!!! STOP. FUCKING. TEXTING. ME!!!” A raspy, agitated voice roared from the bedroom area. 

A loud, ominous stomping came crashing down the hallway. 

Kukui flinched.

He slowly looked up at the gremlin crouched in the living room doorway. 

Her hair was a fluffy mess, and half hanging in her face. 

One of her tank top straps was halfway down her arm.

She was only wearing one slipper. 

She swayed in place and blinked at the bright cheery sunlight. 

She literally hissed. 

Kukui gasped, struggling to not laugh. 

“Coffee,” Burnet hissed, her raspy voice low and threatening.

She lurched across the room and into the kitchen, like a zombie. 

After a few minutes of slamming and swearing, the smell of fresh coffee lured Kukui into the kitchen. 

Burnet was slouched over a steaming mug, her expression murderous.

“Uhh…sorry for waking you…can I…”

“Yes. There’s plenty. Made extra. Help yourself.” 

He quietly helped himself to a cup, hiding his huge smile. 

He joined his companion at the table. 

She took a long swig from a cup that read #1 SCIENTIST in large bold letters. 

“Nice mug.” 

She glared at him and took another swig.

Kukui laughed softly and took a sip. 

He shivered and gasped. 

“WOO! You know how to make this stuff! That’s strong!” 

“It’s almost espresso. I make it extra concentrated.” 

“Cool. Tastes great! Thanks for the caffeine!”

She grumpily saluted him with her mug.

When her cup was almost gone, she spoke again.

“How…how are you so awake?”

“I dunno! Morning person, I guess!” 

“Eww.” 

“I'm…startin' to think it’s a bad idea to bug you until you’ve had coffee.”

“Oh, ya think? You’re a freaking genius, Kukui.” 

He started laughing. 

“I’ve seen a lotta different sides of you over the last 24 hours.”

His rich brown eyes sparkled. 

“I like all of ‘em!” 

Burnet smiled into her mug.

_“Is that a blush?…Nah.”_

“So. What are your plans today?”

“Mmm. No work this weekend. No internship stuff. No classes for another month. I dunno!” 

“My weekend’s free too!”

He smiled shyly. 

“I…I’d be totally okay with hanging out. Doing whatever!” 

“Oh. Okay.”

“We can go on a long walk downtown? With Rocky? Explore and people watch?” 

“That actually sounds really fun. Err…”

She rubbed her hands on the mug.

“…sorry for the death threats. But next time, maybe let me sleep a little longer on my day off?” 

Kukui happily grinned at Burnet. 

She squirmed in her chair.

 

* * *

 

“HAH! Ready for adventure?” 

Burnet posed in the doorway, sporting a pair of sunglasses, a long tunic top, and leggings.

Kukui looked up from his phone and grinned at her. 

“You look comfy!” 

“Thanks. I am.”

“Nice sunglasses!” 

“Thanks. I think I have an emotional breakdown hangover. That sun is murder right now.” 

“Ouch!”

She walked over to sit on the bed. She patted Rocky, who immediately rolled onto his back for a belly rub. 

“Aww. He’s so cute!” 

“Yeah! He knows!” 

She scratched behind the rockruff’s ears. 

He happily rubbed her hand with his scruff.

Kukui grinned at the puppy.

“Haven’t you ever wanted a partner? I’ve been meaning to ask you that for a while. I think you'd be a great trainer!” 

Burnet winced. 

“I…had one. When I was little.” 

“Really???” 

She nodded quietly. 

“Lemme guess!” 

He sat in thought.

“Hmm What’s native to the Nacrene area…and would have been something for a young kid to befriend. Probably unevolved…”

She nodded, lightly petting a smitten Rocky on the head. 

He looked her over. 

“Hmm…what’s your favorite type?”

“I don’t really know. I hang out with a lot of psychic types in the Dimensional Department. Most of the students and professors have at least one. They’re neat.” 

“Makes sense!”

He looked her over again. 

“Not a bug type. I remember you’re not a fan.” 

He rubbed at his beard. 

“Probably normal.” 

She nodded. 

“Both right.” 

“Okay, I need help. Where’d you meet them?” 

“The woods!”

“A pidove?”

“No, but wow you are really, really close.” 

He glanced at her fluffy white hair. 

His eyes lit up. 

“A swablu! It probably landed on your head and didn’t want to leave your hair!” 

Burnet’s mouth dropped open.

“Whaaaat!” 

He grinned. 

“This sorta thing is what I’m about to get a degree in!”

“True! You really know your stuff.”

“A little Burnet with a swablu must have been all kinds of adorable!”

She kicked at the floor with her flats.

“Eh. I was an annoying messed-up kid. Probably not as cute as you’d think.” 

“Nah. I bet you were just as interesting and fun as ya are now.” 

Burnet turned bright red.

 

* * *

 

Rocky happily trotted ahead of his trainer, his head proudly held high. 

His trainer strolled behind him, his hands in his pockets, whistling softly to himself.

His trainer’s nice friend with the pale hair and magical head scritches was practically jogging along to keep up.

“Slow down! Your legs are so much longer than mine!” 

Kukui laughed and shortened his stride.

“Sorry!” 

Burnet caught up to him, huffing lightly.

They passed a brick building that was covered in colorful murals and artwork.

“Aww. That building’s like something you’d see back home.” 

Her eyes sparkled as she slowed to a stop to stare at it. 

“There’s a lot of art like this. And museums!” 

She smiled. 

“If you’re ever in Nacrene, I’d love to show you around.” 

“That’d be great, yeah!” 

He nudged her shoulder. 

“And I wanna show you around Alola. Obviously that’d be a lot trickier.” 

“Aww.”

She frowned. 

“Well…never say never! I might wind up in Alola someday!”

Kukui grinned down at her.

“…hopefully!”

They kept walking.

 

* * *

 

Burnet eagerly guzzled her coffee as she adjusted her bag’s strap. 

“This was a lot of fun. Thanks for hanging out!” 

“Nah, it wasn’t a chore!” 

“Whatcha wanna do now?”

“Dinner?” 

“Perfect.” 

They settled on a small outdoor place so they could enjoy the late afternoon sun.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the weekend was spent lazily with video games, a few more walks, documentaries, and takeout.

 

* * *

 

Sunday evening, Burnet wandered into the living room. 

The warm light cast long shadows as the sun went down over the trees in the front yard.

The vacant couch made her stomach feel a little bit empty and lonely.

 

* * *

 

Almost three years later, Burnet walked down a chilly winter street. 

Her breath came out in small cloudy puffs, the brisk freezing air and slate gray clouds threatening snow. 

She adjusted her fingers, which were entwined with a larger warm hand.

She glanced up. 

Kukui grinned down at her. 

Her stomach fluttered. 

She shyly smiled.

_“He still makes me feel so giddy. And kinda shy. Good thing I like it.”_

He leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head. 

_“Oh-h-h-h…”_

Her knees went a little weak. 

She stopped for a second to compose herself. 

Kukui slowed to a stop too. 

“Err…just watching the clouds!” she chirped, attempting to hide her swooning. 

Kukui laughed. 

He leaned against her happily. 

“This is going to be the best holiday week ever.” 

“I can’t wait to jet off to Alola.”

“Yeah!” 

“It’ll be a lot more chill than…err. Still sorry you have to deal with my family for a few days.” 

“I can handle it! The benefits outweigh all that.” 

He squeezed her hand. 

Her heart fluttered. 

“…Burnet?! Wow!”

Burnet’s head swiveled and the fluttering in her stomach went from pleasant butterfree to icy cryogonal. 

A man with curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes was jogging across the street after her.

“I haven’t seen you in so long! You’re still so cute!”

He stopped in front of her, totally ignoring Kukui. 

“It’s great to see you! Are you here for the holidays? How long are you in town? Would you like to-“

He glanced down at her hand. 

...and Kukui’s hand clinging to it.

His eyes widened. 

His face fell. 

“I KNEW IT.”

He slowly pointed at Kukui, finally acknowledging him.

“I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA STEAL HER!” 

Kukui’s eyes widened incredulously. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Burnet spat, protectively stepping in front of Kukui. 

“I always hated it when he hung around you! I knew he liked you! I knew he’d-“

“I’m not an object to be stolen!!! Holy crap, I sound like a bad romcom…”

“THIS IS WHY I HATED THAT YOU HAD A DUDE FRIEND! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS!” 

“Again. What the hell???” Burnet hissed. “Are you serious??? Stop making a scene!!! We’re not preteens!!! Cut it out!!!” 

“…ALWAYS! AND IT HAPPENED! JUST LIKE I THOUGHT!” 

“I’VE BEEN DATING KUKUI FOR LESS THAN A YEAR! I BROKE UP WITH YOU THREE YEARS AGO AFTER A MONTH OF DATING! GROW UP!” 

“YOU BROKE UP WITH ME FOR HIM!”

Burnet leaned in. 

“Listen to me. Carefully."

She snarled. 

“I’m bisexual, jackass. Does that mean I can't have any friends? Since I could theoretically end up with anyone? And even if I was straight, that's still ridiculous? Are you listening to yourself?” 

The man jerked like he’d been struck by lightning. 

“Well…uhh…that…girls…don’t count.”

Kukui's mouth dropped open.

“…holy shit.” 

“Umm…”

The ex's face went pale. 

He swallowed. 

“Breaking up with you was one of the smartest things I ever did. And I just studied an alternate dimension and led an experiment that discovered three new legendary formes. Don’t even think about following us. Or talking to me again. If you do, we’re gonna have a big problem.”

Burnet turned to grab Kukui’s hand. 

“Come on, honey.”

She dragged him off, glaring over her shoulder at the devastated man on the sidewalk. 

After they were safely a few blocks away, Kukui finally spoke up. 

“Wooo.” 

He stared down at Burnet, who had slowed to a stop. 

“Way to let him have it. I kept wanting to say something, but you totally had it under control.”

She sighed. 

“That really hurt. If we’d stayed together…wow.” 

She smiled up at Kukui. 

“Thanks for saving me at the diner. You really just…you became my best friend that weekend.”

Kukui silently leaned in and kissed the top of Burnet's head. 

Her knees went weak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! 
> 
> I've been feeling a bit down recently, and writing this was good vent. Sorry if I haven't replied to a comment. It just takes a lot of energy. I still appreciate it so much! And I'll get to them soon. When I start feeling better.
> 
> *Pats Ash on the head.* You're the best, kiddo!
> 
> Anyway, this was all stuff I already had stored away in my brain as "Just Like Heaven" backstory. You know, just to keep timelines straight and have interesting noodle incidents to reference and whatnot. But then I was like... 
> 
> OKAY, WE'RE APPARENTLY GONNA GO FROM BACKSTORY TO AN ACTUAL PREQUEL. COOL!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS. OH YEAH! Burnet meeting her swablu is actually something else I've written! Check it out here if you're interested! => http://archiveofourown.org/works/11324859

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been feeling great lately, and I ended up writing a vent story. 
> 
> I hope everyone's having a good weekend and a nice summer. Thank you for reading!


End file.
